Never Understood
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: When Harry is possessed in OoTP he has more trouble... Sirius is alive, Slight Ginny/Harry pairings, Rated T for some language, and PLEASE REVIEW! Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_And Sirius is still alive._

_:Parseltounge:_

_

* * *

_

Harry always tried to understand. He'd try to see things as others saw them or work it out himself since no one else bothered with him anymore, but he could never truly understand.

Why?

He watched from under his shelter as Dumbledore forced Voldemort to disappear in a puff of smoke. Harry climbled out and heard his mentor scream, "Don't move Harry!" He had never heard Albus Dumbledore sound so... scared.

Why?

But remaining still did nothing for the boy. His scar burst open in searing pain and he fell to the floor, screaming. Harry could hear nothing but the taunting voice of his enemy forcing him to be intertwined in the clutches of a serpent, trapped.

Voldemort took over and Harry felt his jaw move. "You've lost, old man." The boy writhed on the floor and opened his blood-red eyes. Harry saw images flash before his eyes, his worst memories.

Voldemort flipped through his head and stopped at October 31st, 1981. The Boy Who Lived felt as though a dementor had flown into him as the scene replayed. He felt more pain and the snake's grip get tighter.

Why?

Dumbledore gazed helplessly at his student's thrashing form and jumped as the boy started to scream. Harry's eyes glowed a brighter red as the headmaster heard Voldemort's evil laughter echo through the halls from the boy's mouth.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore called desperatly when he saw the adult Black come into the atrium.

Sirius saw his godson on the floor and broke into a sprint. He knelt beside him and watched helplessly as Harry opened his red eyes again. Padfoot gasped and looked to Dumbledore. "Is there anything we can...?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and bowed his head, "No, it's up to him now."

Sirius groaned softly and watched his godson with a pained expression as Harry struggled against Voldemort. The boy looked at Dumbledore again and hissed, "Kill me now Dumbledore." Sirius tensed and shook Harry's shuddering shoulders in an attempt to 'wake' him up, but when the possessed teenager turned to look at him Harry's eyes momentarily flashed green and then back to red.

Why?

"Harry fight this!" Sirius whispered to his godson, "I'm here Harry, it's Sirius, you can do it. The Chosen One found strength in those words and started to fight back, but Voldemort was too strong. Riddle strengthened his hold on the boy and tried to get him the stand, and Harry resisted, making happy memories flow into the bad ones that flashed before him.

Why?

But Harry could only feel the coils of the snake wrap harder, and force the happiness away. He felt his jaw move again, "He will die." Pain erupted from the snake and pulsed through his mind at a rapid pace, spreading to his body. Harry couldn't help a blood curdling scream from passing by his chapped lips.

"No!" Sirius and Dumbledore yelled at the same time. Harry heard nothing as the snake tightened it's hold, squeezing the life out of him. The men saw Harry's face turn blue and Dumbledore waved his wand, mumbling spells to free Harry's airways, it didn't work.

"HARRY!" They heard three young voices scream. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ran across the atrium and took their places beside Sirius. Ginny looked at her friend and felt her heart drop. "Oh Harry..."

He felt the snake weaken slightly as it seemed to sense his friends presence. Harry's face turned back to it's deathly pale and Voldemort spoke again, "If death is nothing, kill the boy."

Why not?

Hermione and Ginny screamed and tears poured the youngest Weasley's face. Ron looked to the headmaster, pleading for help and reassurance, but recieved none as Dumbledore worriedly stared at Harry. Sirius kept shaking his godson's shoulders, "Harry! Please fight this!" He yelled while his eyes welled up with unshed tears.

Ron saw Harry's eyes flicker again and yelled with Sirius, "Come on mate, don't let ol' snake face win. You can do it Harry!"

I can?

The girls stopped crying and Hermione said, "H-h-harry, you can do it! You've fought him before and won!"

I did?

He felt the snake loosen more and hiss in pain, this was too much for it. Harry sent back his happiest thoughts and memories to push it away and found that it wouldn't loosen any more then it already had. Hopelessness flooded his mind and the snake found it's opening to find a better grip on him.

Why me?

He felt his chest tighten and soon he couldn't breathe and turned a darker blue than before. Ginny started to cry again, and held Harry's hand while she sobbed uncontrollably. As soon as her flesh touched his hand the snake lurched away from his conscience, while Harry gasped for breath, and opened his eyes. They flashed green and red like a traffic light, and a golden dome -like the one in the graveyard when their wands connected- spread out around him. It pushed away his loved ones, and a figure shimmered in front of Harry as he shakily stood up.

Voldemort.

Albus and Sirius tried to cast spells at the shield, but it wouldn't go down. Ron punched the side of the gold dome desperatly, which in turn shot him to the other side of the room. They couldn't get in.

However, this Dark Lord was in no condition to fight. He had no wand with him and was mentally and physically tired after possesing the boy. Harry was equally tired, if not more, and just stared at his enemy, who was looking very confused.

:What the hell?!: Harry hissed in rightous anger, leaning against the dome for support. His now emerald eyes were blazing with fury at the 'man'.

Voldemort seemed a very lost without his wand and just said, :Well... This is awkward.:

:No _really_?: Harry said, his voice was laced with sarcasm. :Can't you bloody leave me alone for a year?!: The teenager raised an eyebrow and sighed angrily.

Voldemort sneered at the boy, :If I had my wand right now...I can't wait to kill you Potter.:

Really?

Harry seemed to brighten at this and said seriously, :Likewise, snake-face.:

The Riddle just shook his head and stared until he realized people were gathering into the atrium. He turned his attention back to the exausted child and hissed, :Next time, you will die. As will your precious Headmaster.: And with that last threat he turned around with his back facing Potter and popped out of the Ministry of Magic.

When Riddle left the dome it dissapeared into glitter, and Dumbledore rushed forward to grab Harry as he fell. The boy landed in his arms and Harry whispered right before he blacked out, "I think old Riddle is mad at me."

And he'll always understand that.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Please review!!!!!!_

_kirby_


End file.
